


Killing must feel good to god too.. he does it all the time.

by sjaakiih



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:41:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28190310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sjaakiih/pseuds/sjaakiih
Summary: Working in retail proved to be rather challenging. Most of people were nice, however there were always those tiny exceptions. After an ugly encounter you meet Hannibal. He invites you over for dinner.
Relationships: Hannibal Lecter & Reader, Hannibal Lecter/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 52





	Killing must feel good to god too.. he does it all the time.

**Author's Note:**

> Something I've written years ago on Tumblr. But I'm trying to get back to writing. :)

It wasn’t that you hated your job. Sure it wasn’t what you had studied for, and you were applying for different jobs. However your colleagues were nice and most of the customers were too. Emphasis on most. Because sometimes there were these assholes that just really made you want to punch someone. Sure there were those whom didn’t greet you and pretended you were just there solely to serve them. It depended on your mood the way you would treat them. Ignore it or kill them with kindness. But once in a while there would be one person, who would treat you like you were ten feet below them, that made you want to kick them out of the little restaurant you worked at. 

There were plenty of regulars who came in, chatted with you and then they would leave. There was this nice old woman who would order a cup of tea and always tip you way too much. You never quite catch her name but she certainly was a sweetheart. There also was this couple. Incredibly friendly and always understanding whenever you were a little too busy with other customers. Whenever you did have time they would have a chat with you, talk about your work and whatever plans you had in the future. And then there was Hannibal. You weren’t sure where that name came from, probably foreign, but he was the most friendliest man you had met. Incredibly intellectual also. You knew his name because he had properly introduced himself. He even had invited you over for a dinner party once. 

Unfortunately you had de decline. Work had gotten in the way and you had politely declined his offer. Telling him that you would certainly join him the next time he would invite you over. With customers like these people, working was so much more bearable. 

Tonight was supposed to be a short shift. You were covering for a colleague. Just four hours and then you would be able to get something to eat. You needed the hours anyways. It wasn’t like you had anything to do that day. They wanted you behind the register. It had been busy all day and your talent was finishing every order up fast and helping multiple customers at the same time. There was a line to the door. Some regulars were in that line and some new faces. Curse the coffee and pies they were serving here, people adored the taste. Sometimes it was incredibly busy and sometimes there was nothing to do. People were so unpredictable. 

And unpredictable they were. You were working your butt off. When a loud voice startled you out of your focus. “Jesus CHRIST, could you hurry the FUCK up?!”, there was a bald man standing in the middle of the row, people were looking at him however he did not seem to be bothered by it. He probably would have hoped for people to back him up. Fortunately there were people with a common sense of mind. You decided to ignore him. There wasn’t much you could say and if you did, it wouldn’t be pretty. Yet you were clearly annoyed by the man. He continued to grumble insults under his breath and when it was his turn, you had to force a smile. He was utter garbage. The way he treated you, he truly was making your blood boil. 

He left, muttering insults to you and the place you worked at. Never had you encountered such an asshole. Honestly if you could you would kick him where it would hurt the most. The next couple of customers fortunately managed to make your smile more genuine. But this man definitely rubbed his shitty mood off on you. Even when your favorite customer, Hannibal, appeared it was hard for you to give him one of your brightest smiles. He was quick, realizing the big line behind of him, however he managed to throw out a quick invite for dinner, tonight. He must have witnessed what had happened, besides you couldn’t turn him down twice. “I will pick you up after your shift”, and with that he left the restaurant.

Three more hours. You endured three more hours of people and the only thing making you smile was the fact that you had something nice to look forwards to. A proper dinner and nice company. 

Hannibal did as he told you, after you had managed to freshen yourself up a little he stood there, waiting for you. In all honesty you were a little confused as to what to expect of this. Hannibal was famous for his little dinner parties. They could be really exclusive, however he would occasionally invite over friends and prepare them the meal of their lives. The ride to his house was quick. He made small talk, asking you about other things than work. It felt nice to think about something else than work, or your further future for that matter. For once someone was interested in you as a person, instead of your ambitions. For once there was a well sophisticated man interested in you, not someone who was in it for one thing. Even if this was just platonic, it felt nice to be listened to for once. 

Hannibal’s house was incredible. Well decorated and it showed that he had fine taste. As if all of his outfits hadn’t hinted that. Being a psychiatrist definitely paid well and it showed. Hannibal had class and for a moment you felt out of place. You were young, underdressed and it felt like you did not meet his intellectual level. There was still so much to learn. “I hope you are hungry (Y/N)”, Hannibal smiled as he put a plate in front of you. “I present you a dish of foie gras au torchon with a late harvest Vidal sauce and figs”, why hadn’t you agreed to eat here earlier? In just a few hours he had managed to put together an exquisite meal. He had served it with red wine, “this looks incredible Hannibal. Are you sure there isn’t a secret chef in your kitchen making all of this? It looks like you stole this from one of the finest restaurants in town.” You felt the need to compliment him, the meal looked incredible and the moment you put a piece of it in your mouth you couldn’t contain a groan from escaping. This had to be by far the best thing you had ever put in your mouth. 

Way better than the pizza you had last night. 

“I am glad you like it”, he appeared to be amused. You had no idea what you were eating, but it was incredible. Who knew this shitty day would turn out to end so nice. Hannibal was no longer the one customer you didn’t mind to serve, you hoped he would become so much more than that. This dinner was a big leap to friendship. You two talked about your youth, where you grew up, your parents, school and eventually what you hoped to achieve in the future. A topic you couldn’t avoid for always. Hannibal himself shared a couple of details about his life, not as much as you did. But it did feel like you knew him better. As if he had shared as much as you did. For a moment you had forgotten about the therapist he was during the day. You has finished your meal, you were sipping your wine, your third glass to be precise and you had the time of your life.

You even ordered to help him with the dishes. Maybe that was a small indicator that you had enough to drink. The pile of dishes in your apartment needed more attention than those of Hannibal. Yet you wanted to be a good guest. Instead he asked you to follow him, “that won’t be necessary. I would however like your help with a different matter. Would you be so kind to follow me?” after you nodded he stood up from the table, heading out of the room as he expected you to follow him. You did. It was already dark outside, you hadn’t noticed as Hannibal’s dining room was well lighted. It was the type of weather were the evenings would grow longer and weather would be windy and wet. It was obvious that the summer had come to an end. Hannibal was silent as he lead you to a small building that was just outside of his home. “I would like to show you something”, as if he could tell that you were puzzled by this ‘surprise’ of him. 

As he opened the doors a weird coppery smell hit you. It took you a few seconds to figure out where it came from. You were gagging, the sight in front of you was horrible. There was blood on the ground, and a person on the table. It was obvious that he was dead. His injuries were most likely the cause. His torso was ripped open. You were shocked. Confused Hannibal would show you such a scene. Yet he was looking at you as if he expected you to do something. So you looked again, daring to take a step closer so you could study the corpse. That is when realization hit you, this was the man from before. The rude man that had made a scene in the restaurant earlier. Hannibal was behind of you, his hands on your shoulders. “Whenever feasible, one should always try to eat the rude.”


End file.
